


Anticipation

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are consequences for all actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Anticipation  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 326  
>  **Summary:** There are consequences for all actions.  
>  **A/N:** written for dreamsofspike who requested Sam/Dean/Cas. Sam teaching Cas to drive in the Impala. Which Cas promptly scratches at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

“What the hell happened?” Dean shouted as he stared down at the Impala. He rubbed his hand lovingly over the side of his beloved car, his fingers caressing the long scratch he found there.

Sam walked around the car to stand beside his brother. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” He ignored Dean’s gasp of fury and continued, “I was teaching Cas here to drive the...”

“Teaching Cas to drive? In Baby?” Once more Dean couldn’t stop shouting. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he took a deep breath. He needed to get his anger under control before he did something rash. But.. but... a silent whimper escaped him. _They hurt Baby._

Cas, his face the picture of regret, placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It was an accident. But I am sorry.”

Dean nodded his head. “I know, Cas. But that doesn’t change anything. You two took my car without asking, you brought her back scratched up.” Dean’s eyes flared with a mixture of passion and anger. “You know what that means.” 

Both men lowered their heads to keep the anticipation from shining through their eyes as they waited for Dean to finish speaking.

“Follow me.” Dean turned to walk inside not doubting for a second the two men would do as he commanded.

“I told you it would work.” Sam whispered out of the corner of his mouth as he fell into step beside Cas.

“But don’t you think we might have made him a little too angry.”

Sam stared at the tense line of Dean’s back as they walked behind him. He couldn’t wait to feel Dean’s large hands gripping him. “Do you think so?”

Cas slowly shook his head as his eyes feasted on Dean’s retreating back. He knew he was having the same exact thoughts Sam was having. Neither man could quite keep the smile off of their faces as they began to walk a little faster.


End file.
